User blog:Kissmanga/Member 13
Info Appearance He is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged man with blond hair which he keeps brushed over one side of his face. Personality He is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. Powers Superhuman Strength: Jonathan possesses colossal super-strength. He can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings, he can bend and break through virtually any man-made material, can lift extremely heavy objects, and decimate full-sized buildings and other structures with his might. He is multi million mega ton range of strength. Superhuman Speed: Jonathan can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest and strongest human athlete who partakes in daily exercise. Superhuman Stamina: He can maintain continuous movement and strenuous exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process, and it that regard, he can battle other aliens for extended amounts of time before tiring. Invulnerability: Jonathan is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. For exemple: bullets bounce off him, rockets, bombs and lasers will not even leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through him. He is completely immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. Immortality: He is being curse by Death, make him cannot age, wither, or degrade. He can't die. Telumkinesis: He can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. *Hidden Arsenal *Manipulate the properties of weapons. **Weapon Combination **Weapon Enhancement **Weapon Regeneration *Move/lift weapons. **Flight using weapons. **Matter Surfing by riding weapons. **Unarmed Weapon Wielding: use weapons without touching them. *Object Attacks using weapons. *Powers Via Weapon *Projectile Enhancement *Weapon Calling *Weapon Constructs *Weapon Creation *Weapon Entity Generation *Weapon Proficiency on any weapon he get on his hands and improvisation how to use anythingas a weapon. *Weapon Summoning *Weapon Aura *Weapon Arsenal *Weapon Assimilation *Weapon Elongation *Weapon Empowerment *Weapon Mode *Weapon Negation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon State *Weapon Swapping *Ammunition Manipulation *Armament Magic *Artillery Manipulation *Blade Manipulation **Knife Manipulation **Sword Manipulation *Bow Manipulation *Bullet Manipulation *Chain Manipulation *Gun Manipulation *Hammer Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Whip Manipulation *Wire Manipulation *Volatile Manipulation *Rocket Manipulation - Missiles. Omnikinesis: Jonathan can manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even ether. *All Kinetic Abilities *Ethereal Manipulation **Aether Manipulation **Nether Manipulation **Supernatural Manipulation *Matter Manipulation **Atomic Manipulation **Biological Manipulation **Electron Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation **Molecular Manipulation **Organic Manipulation **Particle Manipulation **Positron Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation **Vector Manipulation *Universal Manipulation **Astronomical Object Manipulation **Cosmological Force Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Dimensional Manipulation **Existence Manipulation **Galaxy Manipulation **Planetary Manipulation **Reality Warping ***Logic Manipulation ***Physics Manipulation ***Science Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation **Universal Force Manipulation **Absolute Force Manipulation Self-Control Mastery: Jonathan has completely control/mastery over anything/everything related to himselves, including his own reality, space, time, particles/molecules/atoms, gravity, body, identity, perceptions/perspectives, mind, existence, origin, habits, etc. *Ability Mastering *Altered Physics *Attribute Manipulation *Existence Declaration *Omnifarious *Power Anchoring *Singularity *Status Manipulation *Tranquil State IQ Infinity: Jonathan has a continuously increasing intellect which can grow and adapt without any apparent limit. *Clear Mind *Absolute Intelligence *Intuitive Aptitude Abilities Weapon Creation: Jonathan can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, he is capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many that he wish. *Concussive Force *Cutting *Death Inducement *Matter Creation/Energy Generation *Pain Inducement *Adaptive Weaponry *Compressed Weaponry *Death-Force Weaponry *Elemental Weaponry **Energy Weaponry *Illogical Weapons *Life-Force Weaponry *Mechanical Weaponry *Organic Weaponry *Vibrokinetic Weaponry *Ammunition Generation *Arrow Generation *Artillery Creation *Blade Construction *Bomb Creation *Bow Construction *Bullet Generation *Cannon Creation *Chain Creation *Gun Creation *Hammer Generation *Knife Creation *Missile Generation *Net Creation *Polearm Construction *Weapon Entity Generation *Whip Generation *Wire Generation *Trick Arrows *Trick Boomerang *Trick Bullets *Adaptive Weaponry *Compressed Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Symbiotic Weaponry *Trick Weaponry Weapon Arsenal: Jonathan possesses a massive amount of summonable weapons and are able to use them at the right situation. He is able to summon weapons with a complexity that breaches the boundary of rational/irrational complexity and can summon weapons above and beyond the galactic and universal scale. *All Weapon Powers via collected weapons. *Blade Storm Generation *Bullet Hell *Hidden Arsenal *Weapon Summoning Asura Authority: Jonathan has the authority to control over the power of Asura, a member of a group of power-seeking deities from Hindu/Buddhist Mythology. *Animal Imitation *Appendage Generation **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads **Multiple Eyes ***360-Degree Vision *Anger Empowerment *Berserker Physiology **Feral Mind *Combat Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Combat Specialist **Weapon Proficiency *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Mimicry *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Strength *Hatred Empowerment *Malleable Anatomy *Night Empowerment *'Daitya Physiology' *Giant Physiology *Supernatural Condition *'Danavas Physiology' *Enhanced Archery (even among Asura standards) *Weather Manipulation *'Mahishasura' - Prince of the Asura who was granted invincibility by Brahma himself and became powerful enough to drive all the gods (devas) out of Heaven and defeat their king, Lord Indra, single-handedly. His special powers were: **Absolute Strength **Army Manipulation **Buffalo Physiology **Divine Slayer ***Meta Combat (able to defeat even the demiurgic Indra) **Ultimate Invincibility (in battle) **Universal Lordship *'Rahu (complete state)' - an asura whose body was divided into two parts upon being beheaded by Vishnu **'Rahu (identity of his head)' - the segment that is destined to swallow the sun or the moon causing eclipses, Often depicted in art as a serpents head. Its special powers include: ***Anatomical Liberation ***Cosmic Hunger ***Snake Physiology **'Ketu (identity of the body of Rahu)' - the segment that causes material loss in order to force a more spiritual outlook in the person. Its special powers include: ***Belief Inducement ***Luck Bestowal *'Shukra' - preceptor of the Daityas, and the Guru of the Asuras, identified with the planet Venus, one of the Navagrahas (Cosmic Influencer). His special powers include: **Enlightenment **Higher Consciousness **Temporal Cognition *'Virochana' - King of the Asura who traveled with Indra, the King of the Devas, on a quest to achieve enlightenment. His special powers include: **Cosmic Awareness **Enlightenment **Nigh-Omniscience Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts